


Controlled Chaos

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Salve for the Soul [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Labels can be a help or a hindrance. John has yet to decide which category this one falls into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlled Chaos

It begins with a name.

 

A label really. In John's line of work it helps to be able to categorize. Once he understands what a thing is he can figure out if it's important or easy to dismiss as unnecessary information. Labels are good because they're all about knowledge, and knowledge is power. At least that's what they say. These days he's not so sure anymore.

 

Finch has almost all the power in their relationship. It's not fair. Especially when he ends up being treated like a beat cop half the time. He finds himself wanting to hurt the little man for keeping so many secrets. But then he'll do something, show him a smile or stand a little too close or just take the cups of tea he's offered without hesitation, and John will think they're fighting a losing battle.

 

There's no point in calling it anything other than love. It fits what he feels so easily and to name it something else would only dishonor the gift he's been given. But this time he's not afraid to go after it, to own it. He just can't help wondering what Finch feels, if he loves him the same way.

 

Funny how simply using the right name for things can sometimes make them more complicated.


End file.
